


Lessons

by Alayne_StoneColdFox



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_StoneColdFox/pseuds/Alayne_StoneColdFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Petyr wanted Sansa to focus on her lessons, he would have to make them less boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Sansa enjoyed her time at the gates of the moon so much more than the Eyrie. It was a castle more alive, with more people, more noise and more merriment. She had Myranda, and now Harry, to keep her company. Despite sweetrobins woes, she also had more attendants to pass him over too, so that she did not have to see over every one of his baths, and read him four stories a day, though she often still did so to keep him placcated. She was a guest in the castle, so there were no more trivial household matters to oversee, with that being Myranda's job. There was a bigger library to explore, more members of court to chat too, and nicer gardens to walk through. The dreary routine of the Eyrie was now forgotten, and her days passed so much quicker.

Of course, not everything of life in the Eyrie had been forgotten. She was still required to visit her fathers chambers for lessons in the evening, after supper, when the rest of the castle was quiet. A facet of an old routine that Petyr insisted should be kept, after all, the lessons were useful and varied. Politics, business, law-

“My eyes are beginning to hurt”

-and often boring.  
Petyr looked up from his letters to glance at her, down on the floor, laying on her stomach on the hearth rug as she read through yet another thick book on the history of the Vale.

“What chapter are you up too?”

“Nearly to the fifth”

“Then you are saying you are still on the fourth?”

Sansa fiddled with a page corner “With only ten or so pages to go...”

“Is it so hard to finish ten or so pages?”

She hung her head down onto the fur of the rug dramatically “But I have read for over an hour, and this book is so dull. I think I have read over this same passage five times, but the words aren't going into my head anymore”

Petyr tapped his quill pen against parchment “Whining doesn't become anyone, Alayne”

Alayne, Sansa thought. He always called her that to remind her to be the dutiful daughter, even when they were alone.

“Yes, father” 

They went back to the silence, with the quill pen scratching, and her turning the pages. She tried to skim through it, past the thick blocks of text. There was another history book she liked better, the one from a few nights ago. It had the occasional illustration, in bold inks and gold leaf, depicting the old vale court, full of knights and ladies. All books should have pictures, she thought.

“Read it properly, Alayne. Don't think I don't see you skipping ahead”

Alayne, Alayne, Alayne, she thought with a pout. Tonight she wanted him to call her Sansa.

“Could I instead come and look at your letters? Then I will go back to my reading?” she said, sitting up, voice nothing but sweetness.

Petyr watched her for a moment, mouth twisting in either annoyance, or a hidden smirk of amusement, she couldn't quite tell.

“Very well then. You can fetch me more ink while your up”

She liked to think it was amusement.

Sansa gathered her skirts and rose up from the rug, smiling trumphantly as she went over to his cabinets to pull out a fresh pot of ink.

She wandered over to place it at the top of his desk, before walking around to the side of his chair, making it known where she wished to sit.

Petyr sat back to offer her his knee, with Sansa perching herself on the chair, half draped over him in such a familiar position, with his arm encircling her waist as they looked over his desk.

“So who are these to be sent too?” she asked.

“Gull town merchants”

“Concerning?”

“Prices and trading and such”

“Oh. So nothing interesting then”

He gave his knee a little jerk from under her, making her squeak “And what has you so full of cheek tonight? I'd guess you must have been out with Myranda all day to talk back so much”

Sansa smiled, tracing the patterned silk of his robe with her finger “You guess right. We were down by the yard today, watching the boys play with their swords. Myranda would keep hanging over the gate so you could see right down the top of her dress, and one poor squire caught a sight and tripped over himself in front of everyone. Do you want to know what I said to her after that?”

“Why, what did you say sweetling?”

“I told her that the poor boy would surely be playing with his own sword tonight while thinking of her”

Petyr smiled at the sound of her laugh “You seem to enjoy her company more and more these days”

Did she detect a trace of jealousy in that statement “Is that a hint that I have not been spending enough time with my dear father?”

“It is no such thing” he scoffed.

“It certainly sounds like such a thing. Before, up in the Eyrie, there was really only you to keep me company. Now I have Myranda-”

“And all those boys in the yard”

She pulled away to look him in the eye with her sly smile “See? You are truly jealous to say such a thing. I was not the one letting boys stare down my dress”

He gave her waist a little squeeze, pulling her closer “I wouldn't doubt they stare anyway”

“He said, ever jealous” Sansa took her hand over his to play with one of the rings on fingers. The silver one with the jet black stone. He let her, of course “Besides, they really don't stare much at me, not with Myranda and her heavy chest taking all their attention. Hers are about twice the size of mine”

She felt Petyr's hand pet at her side “Larger doesn't always mean more lovely. Bigger ones always look lovely all pushed up in a corseted dress, but more often than not when a buxom lady lays down in a bed, they fall either side of her, and even worse, drop down to her waist by the time she is older” his hand found its way to the curve on the underside of Sansa's own breast “But your little ones are quite lovely, hidden away under your dress, but pert with little pink peaks once you take the dress away..”

He was beginning to undo her laces, as Sansa smiled to herself, slipping off his ring and wearing it on her slimmer finger.

She would not have to go back to her readings tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I wrote this morning since I only start work at 3pm and had time to kill. Plus all this new TWOW Alayne chapter hype has me all excited to write.
> 
> I also have a two week break off Uni, so updates to my other fics will come along soon.


End file.
